


December - Christmas Eve

by Ketlingr



Series: Calender Porn [10]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Christmas, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Porn, Secret Identity, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketlingr/pseuds/Ketlingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a present for Natasha. Her present to him will surprise him. Graphic sex, blindfolds and handcuffs and a red ribbon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December - Christmas Eve

* * *

Finally, everyone was out, either sleeping or partying, but definitely not going to come up here any time soon. Nobody, that was, except for Natasha. And Clint hoped she was going to hurry, because even though he was kind of nervous about how she would react, he was also excited about anything that was going to develop out of his little present.

The door opened and closed, it barely made a sound, but blindfolded as he was, Clint's hearing would have picked up on almost anything right now. Muffled footsteps on the carpet, a little less quiet than he would have thought, but who cared about footsteps right now?

“Just one present on Christmas Eve, which one would you prefer?”, Clint asked, but was not rewarded with an answer. He heard the paper box that had rested between his legs being set aside and felt a presence crouch down in its place.

Soft breath on his bare skin, brushing over his present. Clint pictured Natasha's slender, elegant fingers as he felt them tugging on the red ribbon he had wrapped around his cock. The smooth fabric slid along his shaft, was being pulled across his tip. Clint shivered and made an undignified noise.

Slowly, the whole length of the ribbon moved over the tender skin of his member's head, leaving the blindfolded man tense and shaking, relaxing with a low, breathy groan when he felt something warm and wet snake around his tip, exploring the sensitive hole, gently dipping into it.

“Oh god, Natasha”, Clint gasped. There was a clank and the sound of metal rustling when he pulled at the cuffs around his wrists and he gave a frustrated huff, trying to get his hands to lay on her head and pull her in closer. The way she teased him was unbearable – and his own helplessness, his vulnerability turned him on even more.

While Natasha's tongue teased Clint's tip, she kept toying with the ribbon, letting it run over his skin and rock hard cock. It almost felt like a snake, coiling around his shaft, tight for a moment, then slithering away, brushing his thighs, his hip bone, before returning to wrap around him. Another clank of metal on metal, a groan, a tensing up of his muscles as Natasha's tongue brushed along the underside of his cock head.

Clint's toes curled as he felt cool breath on his cock, felt soft lips curl around his tip and a hot tongue press against his flesh, rubbing, causing him to moan against his feeble attempts of self-restraint. As Natasha's lips moved down, her mouth letting him in, he breathed deeply to calm his body down, which was already on the edge. How he wanted to touch her, to see her take him into her mouth, to see her dangerous eyes sparkle up at him in the darkness...

Feeling the rough stubble of her chin touch his skin as she took all of him – wait what? Clint's mind was clouded with lust and a good amount of spiced Christmas wine, but he was pretty damn sure that Natasha did not have nor ever would have stubble on her chin. And what he felt was most definitely the scratchy feeling of rough, manly stubble.

The feeling of a very tight throat around his cock and his own desperate groan took his mind off things for a moment. Was that the sound of the door, opening and closing?

“Gh... Nh... N-Natasha?”

No reaction, just a little bobbing of the head, a quiet slurping sound before Clint's cock was back up in what he hoped to be Natasha's mouth, her skilful tongue finding all the spots, while she was sucking softly, one of her rough, large hands now wrapping around his shaft, the other wrapping around his balls. Those were big fingers... but surprisingly gentle ones, playing as though they held glass marbles in a satin bag.

Beard. Beard. Think Clint, think, do something this is not –

“Hoooly fuck!” That had not supposed to be so loud. Or to be at all. But holy fuck that tongue felt good, that mouth, that throat that – had Clint not been blindfolded, his vision would have gone black when his body convulsed for a moment as he groaned with his efforts to not cum already. He could almost feel the grin on Natasha's face as she retreated, playing him on the edge as her tongue ran over the tip of his cock, barely touching him, while she watched his body tremble.

Whoever this was, even if Natasha had spontaneously decided to grow a beard, Clint did not care. He needed to cum so badly, he – gasped when a lubed up finger, a big, manly finger, pushed against his entrance. Clint's mouth was dry, it was embarrassing how little he minded this...

The finger slowly entered him, just the tip of it, moving back and forth, then assuming a circular motion to help Clint relax. Feeling the lips wrap around his cock again, Clint almost wished the other would hurry up. He was no virgin, far from it, and right now, his body was screaming for a quicker pace, for being filled and made to cum.

“God, please...”, he begged and was rewarded with a deep chuckle. A chuckle that was very, very familiar...

“God indeed”, rumbled Thor's voice, vibrating against the erect cock in front of his face.

Clint was shocked, though mostly by the fact that his body craved to be taken by this giant of a person, that he lusted for this even more than before he had known who was with him. To feel those strong hands do what they were supposed to do – to stop them from being so gentle and teasing and just grab his hips and hold onto him. To feel Thor's hard muscles work, hear his deep voice moan, see his face twist with pleasure.

“Take off the blindfold.” Why did his voice sound so weak? It was a demand, not the plea it sounded like.

“I will not”, Thor replied and with that he effectively ended the conversation by lowering his head back onto Clint's cock, taking him in deep, his finger pushing further up into the tied up man's body, eliciting a needy moan. Metal clanks and gasps and groans filled the air as Clint struggled to gain some control over the situation. The more helpless he felt, the more his body tingled with lust. He took a second finger with an impatient groan, letting himself be distracted by Thor's skilled tongue for only so long. He was electrified, his whole body burning with pent-up energy.

Finally he felt the fingers retreat, he felt Thor's mouth leave his cock, felt him shift and felt something else, something bigger, something hot push against his entrance. Both men groaned as Thor's hips pushed forward, slowly but steadily. They were not going slow any longer, Clint's legs wrapping around Thor's back, pulling him in closer, Thor's large hands firmly resting on Clint's hips until he had buried himself inside the smaller man. He was panting, flexing the muscles of his cock inside Clint once, to make him feel the sheer size of it, make him take it in.

“Move, godddamnit move, please”, Clint's voice was shaky and so was the moan escaping him as Thor began rocking his hips, his thrusts starting out small and quick, but he was losing his inhibitions soon, Clint's hot, tight hole driving him insane with lust.

The air was heavy with the scent of sex and sweat, but not unpleasantly so. His lack of vision and mobility made Clint feel lost as he was being shaken with Thor's thrusts, the other's groans and panting filling his ear, his own lust making him feel dizzy and desperate.

When Thor felt his own climax approach, he wrapped a hand around Clint's cock, pumping him fast and hard and it was the tensing up of Clint's hole when the agent came that pushed Thor over the edge, filling Clint with his hot seed, before he leaned down, supporting himself with both hands placed on either side of Clint's body. Thor was panting, groaning, his dick twitching inside Clint, pulsating.

When both of them had recovered enough from their orgasms to think straight, Thor pulled out, then removed Clint's blindfold, smirking down on him with the most dirty expression his face had ever made.

“Get those off me”, Clint requested, still breathless, and tugged on the metal handcuffs.

Thor threw a quick look across the room, then back at Clint and shook his head.

“That would not be wise”, he replied.

Clint followed his look and a vast array of emotions swept over his face as he saw Tony Stark quickly pocketing his phone, with which he had undoubtedly recorded what had just happened. This bastard had helped Clint set everything up! He had handcuffed Clint, had promised to make sure nobody would interrupt them.

“You! Rat! You -” Clint was cut off by Tony, who raised a hand and moved over to them.

“Natasha wants me to let you know she was unavailable. She wants you to consider this her Christmas present and this”, he patted the phone, “is going to be hers.”

There was not much Clint could say to object. Natasha had always known him best.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard to write. Clint is just such a highly unerotic name. 
> 
> Also, my smart writing program doesn't seem to think "Clit" is a spelling error, when it clearly was meant to be Clint, so if you see any ladyparts in this story, that is entirely accidental.


End file.
